Finding Liberty
by Toplesslemon
Summary: AU Crossover with Chasing Liberty. That's right Chasing Liberty! When the President's daughter is kidnapped right before Kate's eyes what will happen? [TATE, CLAN, BANNA] You don't even have to watch CL to understand this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _**n.**_ **1. **The act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal. **2.** A clause added to legal documents, etc., limiting the application of previous clauses. **3.** One who disclaims. _See; me and the characters of NCIS_ _and Chasing Liberty_

**Shippings:** Tate (Tony and Kate), Clan (Cynthia and Alan (Morales and Weiss) and Banna (Ben and Anna).

**AN:** Yes, I may final have lost it. Yes, this is a NCIS/Chasing Liberty crossover. More NCIS that CL, so that's why it's here. No, I don't think you need to have seen CL to understand this, so give it a go, hey? Short chapters, but will be updated daily. Don't believe me? Come back tomorrow!

--

A simple dinner.

That's all it was meant to be. She had even told him so.

"Tony, it's just a simple dinner!" She had exasperated as they had left work earlier than evening. Just a simple dinner with an old Secret Service friend and the President's daughter. What could be more simple than that?

Just a simple dinner to catch up. Cynthia (her friend) and Anna (the President's daughter) had spent the last year in London and it was just a simple man-less dinner to catch up with the gossip.

A simple dinner that had turned into a kidnapping.

A kidnapping that had left Kate unconscious. She had been lucky; her friend Cynthia had been shot in the shoulder.

Tony, as he was Kate's emergency contact, had been called. So, there he stood, slightly out of breath, in the doorway of the room the nurse said she'd be in. And there she was; looking small and pale lying in the hospital bed. Apart from a dim light on her bed head, the only light was from the moonlight filtering through the blinds, giving the room an eerie look.

'Tony,' she sounded relieved to see him

'Kate,' Tony sounded equally relieved. Apart from the bandage that was covering most of the right side of her forehead she looked normal. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

'How are you?' He squeezed her hand

'I'm okay, Tony.' She said with a sigh. 'Just a bump on the head.'

'You can't believe how worried I was…'

'Well, like I said, it was just a bump, but Cynthia… God, Cynthia…' She suddenly found the floor very interesting.

'Have you heard anything?'

'They won't tell me anything, Tony.'

'I can find out for you, if you like.' Tony offered. Kate caught his eye.

'Thanks Tony. Has there been any word on Anna?'

'Nothing of yet.' Kate bit her lip and Tony squeezed her hand one last time before leaving. Kate watched him leave before closing her eyes. _Just for a minutes or two…_

When she opened her eyes next Tony was seated in a chair next to her bed.

'Cynthia?' She asked. Tony looked up.

'She'll be fine.' Tony said 'They needed to operate on her shoulder, but it went well, and she's just been moved to a room the floor below.' Kate sighed.

'Can I see her?'

'For a while. IF' Tony stressed the if 'you ride in a wheelchair.' Kate rolled her eyes, but said nothing, and allowed Tony to help her into the wheelchair.

'How long was I asleep?' Kate asked as Tony pushed her out of the room.

'A little under an hour. You look cute when you're sleeping.' Kate pointedly ignored him.

Tony stopped just outside Cynthia's room.

'Do you want to go in by yourself?' Tony asked

'Yer, thanks Tony.' She replied

'I've got to call Abby, anyway. Want me to tell her anything?'

'Tell her,' Kate paused 'tell her I wouldn't mind seeing her, and take this with you.' She climbed out of the wheelchair.

'But Katie, the doctor said-'

'Don't argue with me, DiNozzo, just do it.' She said with a sigh.

'Sure thing, Kate.' He gave her elbow a squeeze.

'I'll be back in a bit.' She nodded before quietly slipping into Cynthia's room.

--

_Try to ignore all the hospital rules they've just/are going to break. Suspend your sense of reality! Reviews make me smile, and update faster… :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one _(I'm quietly proud of it – the disclaimer, that is)_

**AN:** Chapter two! Thanks go to eilien, Ellen, cinderalla2122 and Jenny (who isn't me, I swear) for reviewing chapter one!

This chapter is about Weiss and Morales (but it has Kate in), so the "he" in the first bit is Weiss, just to clear that up.

And in Australia we spell anesthetic "anaesthetic", so that's not a mistake.

--

He had got the phone call everyone who dates someone in the Secret Service dreads. The one that confirms your fears that one day the person you love would get hurt.

The hours after getting the phone call had been frantic, to say the least. But now that she was in her own room, peacefully sleeping and he knew that she was going to be fine things seemed… Almost peaceful.

He just wished that she would hurry up and wake up so that he could strangle her for getting shot. Not that it was her fault… So maybe he wouldn't strangle her, but he would definitely kiss her. Then he would remind her of how much he loved her…

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kate slip into the room until he felt her hand on his shoulder.

'Kate!' He exclaimed when he saw who it was. He stood up and gave her a hug.

'Hey,' Kate said, and pulled up a chair. They both sat down.

'How are you?' Weiss asked

'I'm okay,' Kate said quietly 'just a bump on the head. How's she?'

'The doctors say she should make a full recovery. They removed the bullet and now they're waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off and for her to wake up, but they say that won't be for a couple more hours.' Kate looked to Cynthia. Did everyone look small in hospital beds? Well, Cynthia certainly did.

'That's good.' Kate said sincerely 'How are you?'

'I'm terrible.' Weiss turned to look at Kate 'I was so close to losing her.' He stared at his and Cynthia's joined hands. Kate squeezed his arm and followed his line of vision to their joined hands.

Kate had met anyone who was more right fore each other than Cynthia and Alan. She'd met them back when she was in the Secret Service and Cynthia and Alan had been partners. Kate been in a few ops with them and had grown to be friends with both of them.

Even back then they'd been obvious. They'd look at each other when the other wasn't looking. They'd say things just to make the other smile. When they walked next to each other their arms would brush every now and then. They did it on purpose, they just didn't know they did.

It turned out that all they needed was a trip to Prague. Kate hadn't quite gotten all the details, all she knew was that something had happened and it had to be a big something because when they got back they could suddenly admit their feelings for each other. And it was love. Real love, not TV/movie/romance novel love where you can pick who's going to "fall in love" in the first five seconds, but real "I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you" love. And Kate had never seen them happier.

'Alan,' Kate said, drawing his attention. He looked at her expectantly. 'Cynthia, earlier, said that you've made her happier than she's ever been.' Weiss almost smiled.

'She's certainly made me happier than I've been.' Kate looked up to see Tony hovering by the door.

'I should probably go,' Kate said with a sigh 'but I'll be back when I'm allowed.'

'Thanks Kate.' Weiss replied. Kate kissed his cheek.

'You'll be arguing again before you know, Weiss.' He gave her a smile

'I look forward to such pleasures.' Weiss watched Kate leave before returning to Cynthia. After a few minutes he moved his chair as close to the bed as possible, crossed his arms, and laid his head on them, and fell into an almost sleep-like state.

--

_Look a button! Click it… See you all tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one…

**AN:** I don't think you need to know anything for this chapter. It's a Tate chapter! But ask if you have any questions…

_Sorry, slightly late as I was finally finishing off the next chapter of MGCAG (another of my stories)._

--

Kate didn't say anything to Tony once she was out of Cynthia's room; just sat in the wheelchair without complaint, and it wasn't until he caught her reflection in the interior of the elevator door that he noticed that she was silently crying.

'Hey,' he said, crouching in front of the wheelchair 'none of that, now.' He placed a hand on a cheek and brushed a few tears away with his thumb. 'Everything's going to be fine.' He said firmly

'I know.' Kate replied 'It's just… Everything.'

'I know.' Tony said, and kissed an uncovered part of her forehead. 'But everything will look better in the morning.'

'It's already morning, Tony.' Kate laughed humourlessly

'Not in Australia, it's not.' Tony replied

'Touché.' Kate sighed

'Abby said to tell you she's on her way.' Tony said as Kate climbed back into her hospital bed.

Tony sat in the chair he had previously been sitting. He pulled the chair as close as possible to her side.

'You should get some rest.' He ran the back of his finger down the side of her face.

'I'm not tired.' She replied

'You look tired.'

'Well, I'm not. I'm just a little sad, you know?'

'I know.' Tony said. 'I'm glad you're okay.' He added.

'Thanks, Tony.'

'No problemo.'

'Hey, Tony?' She asked

'Yer?' He answered

'Keep talking.' She replied

'About what?'

'Anything. How was the blind date last night?' She rolled onto her side so she could look Tony in the eye.

'Total bust.' He said with a sigh

'What happened?' She asked

'She told me I was older than her father.' Tony said sulkily. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

'Aw, I'm sorry Tony. That sucks.' Kate managed to say before laughing again.

'I'm glad you find it funny.' Tony smiled. Kate rolled back onto her back and yawned. Within seconds she was asleep.

Fifteen minutes later Kate woke with a start.

'Kate?' Tony asked, worriedly

'I'm fine, Tony. I was dreaming.' Kate rubbed her eyes

'About what?' He asked

'Jell-O.' She answered. It was at that moment Abby arrived.

'Kate!' Abby exclaimed. She made quite a sight; her pig tails were uneven, her socks didn't match and she wasn't wearing any make-up. She jumped on the bed and flung her arms around Kate.

'Abby, be care-' Tony started

'She's fine, Tony.' Kate cut him off

'Kate! Are you okay? God, I was worried. What's with the bandaid-bandage thing?' Abby said in a rush.

'Abby, slow down.' Kate said again

'Are you okay?' Abby asked again, considerably slower than the first time.

'I'm fine. As I've been saying, it's just a bump on the head. Hence "bandaid-bandage thing".' Kate answered. Abby hugged her again.

'I'm glad you're okay, Kate.' Abby said

'Thanks Abbs.' Kate said

'Um, Abby?' Tony asked

'Yes, Tony?'

'Your socks don't match.' Tony stated

'Well, no duh, Tony.' Abby said, rolling her eyes, and Kate couldn't help but laugh again.

'I'm just saying…' Tony said, slightly hurt

'We know, Tony, we know.' Abby said reassuringly.

--

_I thank you in advance for reviewing… _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Yikes! Almost forgot to update this today! Thanks for the all the wonderful reviews! Y'all rock! Anyway, I've got to run, but thanks a bunch!

Oh, and it's a Clan chapter, next one will be Tate.

--

At first Weiss thought he was dreaming it.

He was having a pleasant dream too; he was at the White House, a short distance from the tennis courts, sitting on a patch of grass, under an oak tree. He and Morales were watching Ben and Anna play tennis. Morales was sitting in between his legs, leaning back on his right shoulder. She was reading a thick magazine and every now and then she'd turn a page.

He could hear birds chirping and the sound of cars in the distance. He could hear Ben and Anna laughing. He could a mixture of Morales' shampoo and perfume. He could feel the sunlight filtering through the leaves and the weight of Morales leaning on him… And he could feel someone running their hands through his hair. But, wait, both Morales' hands were on the magazine…

Weiss woke with a start. He could still feel someone running their fingers through his hair. He bolted upright and found Morales looking back. Her eyes were sleep-filled, her hair was tousled, and she looked slightly pale, but he couldn't remember a time where she looked more beautiful.

'Cynthia!' He exclaimed, before kissing her.

'Hey,' she said once they broke apart

'How do you feel?' He asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and then stroked her cheek. He had to touch her; had to convince himself he wasn't dreaming.

'Like I was shot.' She replied

'Nice to see your wit came through unscathed,' Weiss touched a finger to her nose 'but, really, Morales, how do you feel?'

'There's a dull pain in my shoulder, but it's not really bothering me. I'm on something good, aren't I?' Weiss laughed before kissing her palm.

'You seem to be enjoying it.' Weiss said, before turning her hand over and kissing her knuckles.

'Actually, I feel a little dizzy.' Morales said with a sigh

'Yeah, the doctors said that might happen. They said it should wear off.'

'Mmm…' Morales closed her eyes

'Hey, Morales?' Weiss said

'Yer?' She opened her eyes to look at him.

'I love you.' He brushed the hair out of her eyes.

'I love you too.' She replied. Weiss threaded his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes again. After a while he thought she'd back to sleep, but then:

'Anna?' She asked, quietly, and he sighed. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from her forever.

'They took her.' He watched for a reaction from her, any reaction, but there was none. Super Secret Agent Cynthia Morales was putting up her shields. 'But, hey, we'll get her back. Before you know it she'll be here visiting you and complaining about homework.' Weiss stood up slightly and kissed her forehead, before sitting back down.

'Kate?' This time she opened her eyes to look at him.

'Fine, apart from a bump on the head. She's in a room on the next floor up. She was in here before and she said she'd be back.' Weiss squeezed her hand 'Things seem bad now, but believe me; they'll get better.'

'I believe you.' She said

'There's my girl.' Weiss kissed her temple. 'Try and get some sleep now, hey?' Morales snorted.

'Look who's calling the kettle tired.' Morales said

'Huh?' Weiss asked 'English, _por favour_.'

'That's still Spanish, Weiss.' Morales mumbled, already feeling herself drift off.

'I know Cynthia, I know.' Weiss stroked her hair and watched her fall peacefully to sleep. Now if only they could get Anna back; then everything would be good again.

--

_See you all tomorrow!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry this is a couple of hours late; I've been out all day today, and all day yesterday, but this is my favourite chapter so far, so it might be worth the wait! Tate chapter! Woo!_

--

Being woken up every hour was just no fun, no fun at all. The third time she was woken up she threatened to kill the nice young male nurse. He quickly decided she was fine and scurried off. It didn't help that Tony found it rather funny.

'Shut up, DiNozzo!' She had hissed at him, but that just made him laugh harder.

When Kate next woke up properly Abby was sleeping soundly next to her and it was starting to get light.

'Morning Kate,' Tony said sweetly, who was seated in the chair he'd been all night. Kate tried to stretch without disturbing Abby.

'Hmmph.' Kate replied

'Hey, I've got some good news and some even better news.' Tony said with a grin. Kate looked at him expectantly.

'What's the news, then?' She finally asked

'The good news or the even better news?'

'Tony!' She groaned

'Okay, okay. The good news is you'll be released in a couple of hours, and the better news is that Cynthia's awake.' Tony said. Kate smiled.

'I'm going to go see her.' Kate said, hopping out of bed

'I'll go get a wheel-'

'No, Tony. No wheelchairs.' Kate stated firmly.

'But, the doctor said-'

'I don't care. I'm perfectly fine, and I don't like crutches.'

'I think you'll find it's a wheelchair, not crutches.' Tony smirked

'You know what I mean!' Kate glared at him.

'I'm awake!' Abby exclaimed, sitting up with a jolt. She looked from Tony to Kate and rubbed her eyes. 'What's going on?'

'Abby, tell Tony that I'm perfectly capable of walking for myself.' Kate said to Abby

'Tony, Kate can walk for herself' Abby said to Tony with a sigh

'Well, tell her the doctor said-' Tony started

'I don't care what the doctor said.' Kate interrupted 'I don't see how-'

'Well, maybe you should care what-' Tony said speaking over Kate.

'Woah, woah, WOAH!' Abby said, trying to make herself heard 'Time out, guys.' She said, hopping off the bed and making a T with her hands. Tony and Kate shut up.

'Tony, Kate can walk if she wants to.'

'Thank you, Abby.' Kate said

'And Kate,' Abby turned to Kate 'lay off Tony; he's just worried about you.'

'Exactly.' Tony said, crossing his arms.

'Now go and have make-up sex.' Abby commanded

'Eww… Abby.' Kate exclaimed and made a face

'Fine,' Abby sighed 'kiss and make up.'

'Still a no, Abbs.' Kate said

'At the very least; hug and make up.' Abby said

'Fine,' Kate said throwing her hands in the air 'come here, Tony.'

Tony sighed and quickly walked over to Kate and they shared one of the most awkward hugs Abby had ever seen.

'There we go!' Abby exclaimed 'But I should probably go. I'll call you later, okay?' She said to Kate

'Sure thing,' Kate replied and hugged Abby 'I'll see you later.' Abby smiled at Kate.

'I know, Tony, I know.' Abby said, squeezing Tony's arm and placing a kiss on his cheek.

'What was that about?' Kate asked, raising an eyebrow in a very Scully-like manner.

'Who knows,' Tony said with a very unconvincing shrug. 'Now if you must walk, you must.' Tony led her out of the room.

--

_Tell me what you think of that Tateness. See, Ellen? I can update!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Um, hi again, everyone! I was hoping to updating earlier today, but then I got really absorbed into the book I was reading. So it's all Kathy Reichs fault, really..._

_ I was going to say something else, but I can remember, so I'll see you tomorrow!_

--

When Cynthia woke next Weiss was fast asleep again, slumped over in his chair. It must have been a very uncomfortable way to sit and Cynthia thought about waking him before he did any damage to his back, but she eventually decided he could use the sleep.

A few seconds later she heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Kate and a man she didn't recognise.

'Hey,' Kate said

'Hey yourself,' Cynthia replied

'Uh, this is Tony.' Kate said as she took a seat and mentioned to Tony who was hoovering nervously in the background.

'So you're the infamous Tony, 'ey?' Cynthia said 'Pull up a seat.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Tony said, confused as he pulled a chair that was in the corner next to Kate's and sat down. He looked from Cynthia to Kate trying to figure out what was going on, but Kate was staring intently at her fingernails.

'How are you, Cynthia?' Kate asked, looking up from her nails

'Let me put it this way,' Cynthia said 'it's nothing some rest and some strong painkillers won't fix. How are you?'

'Peachy.' Kate replied

'Has there been any word on Anna?' Cynthia asked

'Nothing, sorry.' Tony answered. Cynthia sighed.

'He looks cute when he's sleeping,' Kate said, changing the topic, after a few seconds of silence.

'Like a doll.' Cynthia said, smiling at Weiss' sleeping form.

'A doll with a sinus problem.' Kate added, and both her and Cynthia started to laugh. Tony had no idea what was going on.

'As much as I've enjoyed this,' Tony said, standing up 'I think I'll go home and get changed. It was nice meeting you, Cynthia.'

'Same here, Tony.' Cynthia said

'Kate, I'll be back in a bit.' Tony said to Kate

'Sure, bye Tony.' Kate replied. He squeezed her hand and left.

'Aww…' Cynthia said once he had left 'He's too cute to be as big of an ass as you described him.'

'You'd be surprised.' Kate said dryly. Weiss snorted in his sleep.

'Wake him, will ya?' Cynthia asked Kate

'Sure,' Kate said with a shrug and shook Weiss' shoulder slightly harder than necessary.

'Whaaat?' He finally groaned

'Weiss, go home and get some proper sleep.' Cynthia said

'I'm fine here.' Weiss replied

'No, you're not.' Cynthia said with a sigh 'Besides I need you to bring me some pjs and toiletries.'

'Okay,' Weiss stood and stretched 'I'll be back soon.' He kissed Cynthia

'Alan,' she said catching his hand 'at least try to get some sleep, for me.'

'Okay, I'll try, for you.' He said with a sigh

'And maybe a shower, too.' Cynthia said

'Funny, Morales, funny.' He kissed the back of her hand and left.

'Oh, what?' Cynthia said to Kate who was trying hard not to grin, but failing.

'You two.' Kate said 'You're cute. Almost makes me believe in that true love crap.'

'It's nice to know we're entertaining.' Cynthia said with a smile

'How long are you stuck here?' Kate asked

'Don't know. I haven't been told. A couple of days, at least. You?'

'Should be out of here in a couple of hours.'

'We should go on a double date sometime.' Cynthia said with a smirk

'What do you mean?' Kate asked

'You know; me and Weiss, you and Tony.' Cynthia said

'Tony and I aren't dating.' Kate said

'I know.' Cynthia replied

'Not you too…' Kate said with a groan

--

_Don't worry, they'll be Tate tommorow... I don't own the movie Two Weeks Notice either._

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Remember me? Well, I was doing really well with the chapter-every-day plan, until my internet was cut. I'm seen net-less, by the way. Today I'm at the library and just happen to have this chapter on my mum's memory stick (I was going to post all the chapters I have, which is twenty, but I can't find my memory stick!).

This is lame… And that's why I love it!

--

Several hours later Cynthia and Kate were interrupted by a nurse.

'Excuse me, Miss Todd?' The nurse asked from just inside the door.

'Yes?' Kate asked

'They're looking for you upstairs. Your doctor wants to discharge you.' The nurse, who in Kate's opinion looked to be about fifteen, said.

'Thanks,' Kate said and the nurse left.

'I wonder where Tony is.' Cynthia said

'You probably don't want to know.' Kate mused wisely. 'I'll be back in a while.'

'See you then, then.' Cynthia grinned. The drugs were making her slightly loopy.

Getting on the elevator Kate almost collided with Tony.

'Fancy seeing you here.' Tony said, reaching past her to press the "close doors" button.

'Yes, imagine that.' Kate replied dryly.

'I bought you some clothes.' He handed her an overnight bag that she recognised as hers.

'How did you-?'

'You don't want to know.' He replied cheerfully, leading her off the elevator.

'Well, thanks, anyway.' Kate said and hurried off to her room to get changed. When she returned Tony was at the nurses' station, holding a bag of the clothes she was wearing the night before, she assumed. He took the overnight bag from her and gave Kate her handbag.

'They've got some paperwork for you.' Tony said 'I'll take your stuff to the car.' Kate nodded.

'Okay,' she said. That answered the question of how she was getting home. She started the hospital paperwork that seemed to be doubling every few seconds. Great. It was spawning. Worst still, it was more boring then the stuff she did at work.

She finished a few minutes later, and glanced at the pile for a second to make sure nothing else would pop up demanding her signature. It seemed overkill for a visit of less than twenty four hours. That hospital alone was probably responsible for fifty per cent of the deforestation of the Amazon.

Giving up waiting for Tony, she made her way down to Cynthia's room where her friend was listlessly watching TV.

'Find Tony?' Cynthia asked

'He assaulted me on the elevator.' Kate replied, sitting.

'In a good way?' Cynthia asked. There was a good way? Kate shrugged.

'What are you watching?' Kate asked

'X-Files. Fox is having yet another marathon.'

'What season?'

'Seven, I think.' Looking at the TV, Kate was certain that Cynthia was right, and it was the seventh, and she would have said so too if Weiss hadn't burst through the door at the second, severely out of breath.

'A ransom has been made.' Weiss said between wheezes

'What?' Kate said

'How?' Cynthia added. Tony arrived much the same was as Weiss.

'Have you heard?' Tony asked. He looked from Kate, to Weiss, to Cynthia. 'You've heard.'

'Sit down, and start from the beginning.' Kate said. Weiss and Tony obeyed.

'About twenty minutes ago tapes were sent to several major news channels.' Weiss said

'And newspapers.' Tony added

'A ransom?' Cynthia asked. Weiss nodded.

'They all show the same thing; Anna tied to a chair, reading a list of demands.' Tony said

'Is Anna okay?' Cynthia asked, worriedly.

'Apart from a few scratches, she seems fine.' Weiss answered.

'Is it authentic?' Kate asked

'Looks to be.' Tony said

'What do they want?' Asked Cynthia 'Money, power, chicks?' Weiss shook his head.

'They say we'll get Anna back, unharmed, if President Foster steps down as President. And they've given him twenty-four hours to decide.'

--

**AN:** Review if you remember me!


End file.
